I Am Back
by Azmaria Eve
Summary: Another version from Sakura Hiden Novel


**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto,okay?**

 **I am Back**

Uchiha Sasuke stand up among the bodies of Konoha ANBU whose he defeated. His right hand grip his katana tightly. His pupil red with the sharingan and his rinnegan staring coldly at the bodies on the ground. Black fire burning around them but not a single fire touching him and the enemies. The fire just destroyed their base. Their base where they imprisoned Sakura after they kidnapped her. Sasuke gritted his teeth. Although they are ANBU of Konoha, still they're not match with him. Snickering, he mumbling to himself. "Kakashi should be more selective to choose such a team or whatsoever. Also, testing their loyality carefully." He put his katana back to it sheath. But his sharingan still active. He glancing around and a thin smile appear on his lips. "Seems you can taking care of yourself eh,Sakura." He turning his body around and frown a little. After that, he dashing forward fastly, leaving behind his enemies and black fire around them.

...

Sakura slamming Kido body after she punched him. Kido, who lost his consciousness already can't fight back. Sakura panting heavily, her battle with him spend most of her chakra. Beside Kido, she also defeated some of his comrades awhile ago. Their bodies lied down not far from her, along with Kido's. She huffed and glancing somewhere. "I hope Sai and Ino can handle Magire and the others." She murmur to herself. She turn her attention to Kido and gritted her teeth.

"You dare to put the blame on Sasuke-kun for your silly reason. After this, I'll make sure you get the payback for doing this all." She paused awhile. "Even used me to lure Sasuke-kun to you. But you know-" her gaze sadden a bit, "-you're wrong if you think he will come immediately to you just because of me."

Sakura bit her lips. Trying her best to hold her tears. Sighing, she turn around. Ready to go to Sai and Ino place to help them. But before she can take one step from there, her body giving up. Her legs can't hold her body and she slumped against the ground. The ground around her are destroyed completely because her fight with Kido earlier. Groaned, she tries to heal her wound.

"Seems I kinda did too much eh, Shishou."

"And I will make sure you won't come back to your Shishou later." A cold voice suddenly heard behind her. Sakura body frozen. Didn't she defeated him already? Why is he still can wake up. Shit, this is bad. My chakra reach it's limit, Sakura thought. She turn her head slowly behind, only finding Kido raising his body from the ground. His body bearing wound from kunai and bruised from Sakura punch. His mouth bleeding and some part of his body are broken after Sakura punched and beaten him at their fight. Sakura condition much better because she healed herself after their battle but it resulting her chakra drained from her body and now she slumped against the tree and ground, waiting her chakra and energy come back so she can beat this guy again. Unlucky, she need more time to do that. Kido seems realizing her condition as well since a sinister grin appear on his face.

"Well well, seems this little Kunoichi not in good shape after all." He pulling something from his pocket and throw it to Sakura. Sakura with her reflexes grabbed her kunai from her pouch and dodge the thing that Kido just throwing, it was kunai as well. But because exhaustion and lack of chakra, she can't she another kunai that Kido throwing together with first one and it scrapping her arm successfully. Panting, she glared at him.

"Such a stubborn you are. But even at this condition, I still can beat you one or two times. Enough to send you to the dreamland again, Kido-san." With that, she tries to stand up to fight him again but she froze. It can't be, impossible. Her eyes widen. That guy-

"Hahahahahahahah. I kinda dissapointed with you, little girl. I thought you are smart and strong as Godaime Hokage pupil. But little girl still little girl. That's right. The kunai that I throw earlier is something that Magire made for me. And you know who Magire is." He smile and bring his body up from the ground slowly. His grin still in his battered face.

"A poison." She hissed.

Smiling, he start to walk slowly to Sakura. His hand gripping another kunai and he doesn't bother to hide what kind of kunai it is. Another poisoned kunai and Sakura realizing immediately what kind of poison it is. She struggled to move her body but her body is totally paralyzed.

"Don't bother to try, little girl. You know it very well if that poison which enter your body through the poisoned kunai will paralyzed your body system, make your body can't move for a long time. And lucky me, you lack of chakra as well." He grinning and keep walking towards her.

" _I can't lose here. I won't. I can't_." Sakura chanting in her mind for encourage herself but Kido is right. The poison is totally paralyzed her body.

"Just like I told you before our fight." Kido now standing in front of Sakura. His kunai is ready. Ready to stabbed to Sakura body and finish her. "I can't let you alive and back to Konoha after you know my plan. I will take care your friends later after I finish with you. Just one thing that I regret. It seems my plan is failed to lure that Uchiha boy eventhough I kidnapped you. What a pity. Seems he doesn't care about you as well eh, just like he doesn't care when I make a mess at Konoha."

Sakura widen her eyes upon hearing that. Kido's words ringing again and again in her mind.

" _Seems he doesn't care about you as well eh, just like he doesn't care when I make a mess at Konoha._ "

" _Seems he doesn't care about you as well eh, just like he doesn't care when I make a mess at Konoha._ "

" _Doesn't care-"_

"It's not like that."

"Huh?" Kido raised his eyebrow at Sakura.

"It's not like Sasuke-kun didn't care. He just believe if Konoha can taking care that problem because there's so many Shinobi at Konoha who will defend the village if there's any trouble. And about me, he didn't coming because he believe I can taking care myself and I just prove it. It's not like Sasuke-kun doesn't care like you said but because-" Sakura look at him with determine and fierce in her green eyes, "-because he believe to us."

Clutching his tongue, Kido raising his hand which gripping the kunai and ready to stab Sakura. "Such a sweet words but for me it just bullshit. Now, I shall kill you before you can recover from the poison and this kunai-" he glancing at the kunai at his hand, "-have deathly poison within it. It won't paralyzed you but it will kill you. Now, good bye, little girl." And Kido swinging his kunai to Sakura body. Sakura gritted her teeth, after all her struggling just useless.

" _This is it-"_ she thought bitterly, "- _I am sorry, Sasuke-kun_ "

She readied herself to accept the impact from the kunai. But then, her eyes widen in shock. The shock expression written at Kido face as well.

"W-What-" He's stuttering. Blood gushing from his mouth. His hand stopping in mid air, almost piercing Sakura chest. But instead stabbing Sakura, he's the one who got stabbed. A lightning sword piercing his chest, along with voice like thousand birds chirping at the same time. He turning his head slowly, want to know who got him. And his lips twitching in small smirk.

"So, you finally come huh. Unlucky, you got me first."

Sasuke staring at Kido. His red sharingan and purplish rinnegan staring coldly to Kido face. Sasuke right hand gripped his katana channeled with Chidori tightly. The chirping blade glowing between Kido body.

"I just don't like your way trying to make a use the Uchiha ability." Sasuke speak coldly. Sakura speechless at the time being. "Sasuke...kun?" She whispered.

Sasuke glancing to Sakura direction and their eyes meet awhile.

Sighing, Sasuke speak to Sakura. "You're-" he closing his eyes, "-still annoying." And Sasuke pulling his blade from Kido body fastly, sending the body jerked forward to his direction. Kido is dead before his body hit the ground. Sakura staring at Kido lifeless body.

"You still need training, I see." Sasuke voice startled her. She turn her attention to Sasuke. Her body still numb and paralyzed from the poison earlier. She can't move.

"Sasuke-kun, you came-"

"It seems that two finishing their duty as well." Sasuke turning his head to the other side of the forest. Seems checking Ino and Sai chakra there. Then turning his attention back, he staring at Sakura with his sharingan and rinnegan. "Your chakra flow so messed up."

"It's from Kido poison." Sakura answer him. Sasuke jaws hardened. _That bastard_.

Sakura trying to move her body. But it's useless. She want to stand up and talk to him, she thought. _Sasuke-kun finally come and I just can sit down like stupid here, how useless_. "You can't move,right?" Sasuke voice can be hear once again. "Eh?" Sakura look up at him and the next she yelp. Sasuke pull her from the ground and bring her on his shoulder.

Panic and flustered, Sakura yelled to Sasuke. "S-Sasuke-kun! What're you doing? P-Put me down!"

"Are you stupid? You can't even move an finger. Just shut up for awhile."

"B-But-" Sakura doesn't continue her words because a wave of dizziness attack her. The feel of Sasuke shoulder and his cloak give her calm feeling. Closing her eyes contently, she murmurs to him before lost consciousness.

"Sasuke-kun,thank you."

...

Sakura open her eyes. Blinking because sunlight shining brightly from the window. She wake up slowly and flinch because her head attacked by dizziness. Blinking rapidly, she trying to figure out where she is. Some glancing and she know if she is at hospital. She staring at her hand, remembering the event before.

Kido plan, she got kidnapped, she escaped, Sai and Ino came for took her back, their fight, Sai and Ino fought Magire, she fought Kido, she almost killed by Kido, Sasuke-kun came and help her,-

"Sasuke-kun!" She jerked forward, trying to get down from the bed. That's right, the last time she remember before lost consciousness was Sasuke came and help her. But,where's he now? Why she doesn't see him here. Is he gone for journey again? No way, she still not talk to him yet. There's so many things that she want to say to him.

The door open and she saw her Shishou, Ino followed by Sai, Naruto, Hinata and Kakashi entering her room and start to screaming and yelling about how happy they are because she is back, thank Godness she's back, Sakura-chan it's good to see you back safely, and many others words from them. She tries to smile and laughing with them. Give them her regards and apologize because she did make them worried and etc. But deeply inside her, she is sad because the man who she want to see the most even not here.

...

Epilogue.

It has been 3 days and finally she discharge from the hospital. Tsunade warned her to not forcing herself because she just recover and told her if she did asked Kakashi to not gave her any mission for few days. Sakura sighed about this. Sometimes her Shisou just too protective, but of course it's rarely. During her stay at hospital, her friends came to visit her. But not a single day she saw Sasuke come to visit. She sighing again. Ino and Sai now a couple officially, they told her when visited her and she's happy for them. For discharged, Naruto told her if he will help her to bring her stuff and accompany her until she reach her apartement but she brush it off telling she will be okay by herself.

"Nah, Shizune-san. I will be on my way then. Thank you for treated me and give my regards to Shisou later. I will be back to my duties 2 days later." Sakura bowing to Shizune in front of hospital, her belongings beside her.

"Don't worry about it and take care yourself at home. Since you stay alone there." Shizune looking at her junior worriedly.

" 't worry about me. Nah, see you again." Sakura bowing once again and pull her belongings from the ground.

"Be carefull on the way Sakura-chan!" Shizune smiling at her.

"Yes! I will !" Sakura turn her body and start walking. It is evening and the sunset giving beautiful color to the Earth. Kido's case is on the way for investigation and they still looking for possibility of his comrades at Konoha. Sakura walking slowly. Her mind wandering around. _Sasuke-kun really gone huh? I really want to see him again_. She sighed. But then, her tracks stopped. She can't believe her eyes. In front of her, not far, there's Sasuke. He's standing in front of her. His cloak still same with that day when he rescued her along with his bandana around his head. His expression unreadable. He walking towards her slowly and after arrive in front of her, he looking down to her, staring at her eyes. Sakura too surprised to talk. " _Is this Sasuke-kun? Really, is this him? He's-"_

"Before I went for journey, I ever said to you." His voice still same. This is really Sasuke, standing in front of her. Sasuke that she really want to see.

"Eh?" Sakura confused.

"That I will see you soon. And I keep my words." Sasuke reach out his right hand toward Sakura. Sakura still speechless, can't say anything. She can feel Sasuke warm, big hand reach her head and pull her toward him. She's blinked. _Is this a dream_?

"Finally I realized it. Sorry for make you wait." Sasuke murmuring to Sakura. Her eyes widen. Did he said...did he really said that. There's no need another words because she understand what he mean by that. And it make her tears falling. Her hand gripped his cloak tightly. She sobbing but laughing. She's crying but she's happy. Finally. Yes, finally. After that years.

"Sakura." Sasuke pull her a litle apart from him and she look up at him. Still smiling and crying at the same time.

"Welcome back, Sasuke-kun ( **Okaeri, Sasuke-kun** )."

Closing his eyes, he pulling her to his chest once more. His hand resting on the back of her head, caressing her hair softly. There's someone say 'welcome back' to him after so long time he didn't hear it from his closest one after his family slaughtered. Smiling, he reply to her words. Finally, he can gaining his own happiness. The new happiness. With her.

"I am back, Sakura ( **Tadaima,Sakura** )."

...

 **The End**

 **色々な事、有難うございます** **。**

 **AZMARIA EVE**


End file.
